Evolution: The Story of Alyshia Stone
by ww2extreme
Summary: Alyshia is a young girl who gets the chance to live her dream. This is the story who works to become a WWE diva after struggling with herself to find the courage to try to succeed. Will Be OC romance with either Jeff Hardy or John Cena
1. Chapter 1

**Evolution**

**Summary**: The dream of a young woman finally comes true when she gets the chance to become a WWE diva. She makes friends and meets the man of her dreams.

**Pairing:** I have no idea who to put her with… either Cena or Jeff Hardy let me know which you would prefer.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anyone except Alyshia and her family and friends. I do not own any WWE wrestlers though I would love to so please don't sue me.

**Chapter One- Dreams and Beginnings**

She stood behind the curtain, unable to stop the small tremors from traveling through her body. Alyshia could hear the screaming crowd outside all excited about attending a WWE live event. She couldn't believe this was really happening, that she was actually going to go through the curtain wrestle in a WWE ring. Her entire life had led up to this moment; she couldn't believe that all her years of hard work and sacrifices had finally paid off. When she was a young girl she decided that she would do _anything _to become a WWE diva. And now she was about to experience her dream. Alyshia took a deep breathe and got control of her nervous energy and burst onto the top of the ramp when her music began.

………………

_Three months previously_

Alyshia was raised by two average parents in the small town in Iowa. Growing up Alyshia had shed away from the loud crowds of kids her age and while other girls were playing dress up she was wrestling around with her male neighbors. From a young age she was exposed to the world of wrestling and watched as some of her favorite wrestlers left while other became legends. Alyshia wasn't a gorgeous child but she was still pretty. She was a tall but rounded girl with beautiful long brown hair that she had inherited from her mother. Her favorite trait was her eyes, which she had inherited from her grandparents. While both of her parents had brown eyes, she had beautiful blue eyes that seamed to sparkle like the ocean. After years of being overweight, Alyshia strived to loose weight in hope of getting in shape and becoming a WWE diva.

It took her years to slowly loose the weight that had clung to her all during childhood but halfway through Alyshia's college education she finally felt that her training had pulled off. She was toned beautifully and able to take on some of the most gifted men on her college's wrestling team. While attending college Alyshia met Lizzie who in a short time became her life long friend. Lizzie worked tirelessly to get Alyshia out of her shell to get her to become more involved with her community. While Alyshia dreamed of becoming a diva she was terribly shy and lacked confidence in herself.

Alyshia loved wrestling. She was completely amazed not only by the wrestlers and their amazing moves but she was also deeply amazed by the fact that the wrestlers went out every day, putting their bodies on the line to entertain the fans. They gave up their time at home to meet their devoted fans and travel across the country, and sometimes world. So when her friend Lizzie gave her first row tickets to see WWE RAW live she was beyond excited. Though Alyshia had aspirations to become a WWE diva she had never gotten the chance to witness it live in person.

On Monday afternoon after classes the girls rushed to their apartment to prepare for the wrestling event. Alyshia wore her favorite DX t-shirt tied below her breasts so you could see her belly button ring that contained a small gold heart. She also wore her favorite pair of hipster jeans that flared at the bottom. Lizzie wore navy top the hung low on her shoulders and a short brown skirt that swayed as she walked.

"I can't believe we're actually going to see RAW live tonight!" Alyshia exclaimed as she applied her favorite lip gloss in their joint bathroom. "I glad that you're _finally_ going to see them. You have been driving me crazy for weeks now. I guess it's a good thing I decided to get you these tickets instead of the gold necklace you wanted." Lizzie replied.

"I'm sorry Lizzie, I'm just so excited! I never thought I'd ever get the chance to meet some of my favorite wrestlers" Said Alyshia as she glanced towards Lizzie, "Being able to see them in person gives me the hope that maybe, someday it'll be me out there entertaining everyone."

Lizzie looked at Alyshia for a long moment before answering, "I can guarantee that one day it'll be you. You have so much talent there is no way that you wont succeed. You just have to go out there and show that what you got. I know you can do it, you just have to start believing in yourself."

The girls finished getting ready quietly, deciding that their serious conversation would once again be put on hold. Their excitement started to come back to them as they got in the car on their way to the stadium. Alyshia and Lizzie got pumped up as they sang songs along with their favorite radio station and Alyshia explained who some of the wrestlers were.

"So, who is your favorite wrestler? You've never told me who you prefer cause you're always talking about them all." Lizzie exclaimed as they entered the parking lot and drove around trying to find an open parking spot.

"I don't know if I have a favorite Lizzie. They are all so amazing!" Alyshia exclaimed enthusiastically as they parked the car a climbed out of the car. Lizzie glanced over at Alyshia and stated, "Oh come on, you have to have at least two that you love above everyone else."

"Ok Ok, I really like John Cena and Jeff Hardy. They are both amazing athletes." Alyshia responded to Lizzie's nagging. "And it doesn't hurt that both are gorgeous with huge muscles right" Lizzie teased Alyshia.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you said that." Alyshia looked at Lizzie in shock then burst out laughing.

The girls finished making their way to the stadium and produced their tickets. They were shown to the floor area and directed to the first row behind the announcers table. Alyshia noticed the table in front of them and swung to look at Lizzie. "Lizzie, you never told me our seats were right behind the announcers!" Alyshia screeched in excitement. "Well I had to keep something a surprise." Lizzie replied as Alyshia pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Thank you sooooo much! This is one of the best days of my entire life." Alyshia told her best friend as the Kings music started to play.

That's it for now. I'll right more soon so make sure to let me know what you think so far. This is my first time so be nice : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Excitement and Realizations**

Alyshia Stone was in heaven; sitting right in front of her were two of the most well known wrestling announcers from WWE. They had shook hands and talked with the audience as they made their way to their sets. King and J.R. had even complemented her on her t-shirt style and she was ecstatic. Immediately following their entrance Lilian Garcia's music began to play. Lilian appeared at the top of the ramp and people began to scream even louder then before.

"If they're this loud for Lilian, how loud do you think they'll be for John Cena?" Alyshia exclaimed as they hollered along with the rest of the audience.

Lizzie nodded her head and said, "This is so awesome! Do you have any idea who is going to have a match tonight? I hope Jeff Hardy has a match tonight because that would be amazing to see. He's one of the most original guys out there, and it doesn't hurt that he's gorgeous."

"Lizzie! Don't let your boyfriend hear you say that. Though I do agree with you and from what I heard at the concession stand Jeff Hardy has to put his Intercontinental belt on the line tonight. He's wrestling Johnny Nitro and I heard that whoever wins this match also gets a chance at the WWE Tag Team Champions, Brian Kendrick and Paul London."

"In that case, Jeff better win because I want to see the Hardy Boyz win some gold!" Lizzie once again as Lilian announced that RAW would begin in less then a minute.

The stadium full of excited WWE fans rose as one and screamed as RAW went on the air. Both Lizzie and Alyshia could hear J.R. welcome the TV watchers to RAW in Sioux City, Iowa.

"We welcome you hear tonight for an action packed night of RAW live in Sioux City, Iowa." J.R. began, "There are a lot of great matches set up for tonight, including Jeff Hardy vs. Johnny Nitro for the intercontinental championship which promises to be an amazing event."

Jerry Lawler interrupts him with "Don't forget that Mr. McMahon is going to make an appearance and discuss the rivalry between DX and team rated RKO!" J.R. nodded his head to Lawler's statement and said, "You're right King, tonight is going to be great and now here comes our first opponents of the night" J.R. finished as Carlito's music exploded around the stadium.

As Carlito fought his bitter rival Chris Masters, Alyshia began to think about what Lizzie had told her earlier. She realized that while she wanted to become a WWE diva with everything in her, she had never done anything about it. As she watched Carlito perform a back cracker on Chris Masters she decided that after the show was over she would do everything she could to become a WWE diva.

She turned toward Lizzie to tell her the news when she realized that she'd rather wait until after the show to surprise her with the great news.

…………………

That's it for now. I have to go study for a Econ test. Thanks for all of the feedback, let me know what you guys think : )


End file.
